


Happy Birthday Tsubasa!

by chariotdunord



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariotdunord/pseuds/chariotdunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tsubasa’s birthday and Kanade has a little gift prepared for her. A fluffy one-shot for Tsubasa’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Tsubasa!

It was early in the morning. Kanade stood in front of Tsubasa's bedroom door. In one hand she held a small plate with a slice of cake on top, and in the other hand, her handmade gift, meticulously boxed, wrapped, and tied with a ribbon.

She had been living at the Kazanari mansion for a while now, and ever since she found out a few weeks ago that Tsubasa's birthday was coming up, she had been making preparations in secret - gathering resources, contacting the right people, and working away to the late hours of the night in her bedroom.

The only risk was from the cleaning maids of the Kazanari household and the kitchen staff. Luckily the maids tended to stay away from her bedroom, and as for the kitchen staff... Well, only once did she hear a complaint about missing ingredients, and she was quickly able to blame it on a late-night snacking habit. Thankfully no one noticed that coconut oil by itself wouldn't make a great snack any time of day.

Before she new, the big day had come.

Kanade slid the door open a crack and peeked inside. Tsubasa was still sleeping, lying neatly on her back in a futon. Satisfied, Kanade opened the door wider and stepped inside.

She tip-toed to Tsubasa's side and sat down. She set down her items as gently as she could, cringing slightly at the clinks the fork made against the plate. An alarm clock also lay at her side, set for only a couple minutes later. Kanade quietly switched it off.

She heard a moan from Tsubasa, and she smiled in endearment. She could tell that Tsubasa was about to wake up, so accustomed she was to a regular sleep schedule. She probably didn't even need the clock by now. Kanade admired her adorable, sleeping face for just a bit longer. She took in the way her hair splayed out over the pillow, framing her face, and how her lips quivered occasionally.

Finally, she decided it was time, and she reached down to gently shake her shoulder.

"Wakey wakey, Tsubasa," she sang softly.

Tsubasa moaned again and turned her head away. An inaudible whisper left her lips.

"C'mon, Tsubasa. Today's a big day!" Kanade patted her on the cheek.

Still no response.

Suddenly an idea came to her. She bent down and gently pressed her lips to Tsubasa's cheek.

Tsubasa stirred, shifting her body and turning her head again. Boldened by the response, Kanade planted another kisses on her other cheek.

"Mm... just another..." Tsubasa said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kanade could tell it was working. Before Tsubasa could fall back in her drowsiness, she left more and more kisses, switching between each cheek and varying the firmness and how long she lingered with her lips.

Finally, Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open. At first her brows were furrowed in confusion as she shook off her drowsiness. Then her eyes landed on Kanade, and they widened in surprise at the realization of what had transpired.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa sat up immediately.

"Good morning!" Kanade said with a wide grin.

"What were you…" Tsubasa gingerly touched her cheek, which colored with a light shade of pink.

"It's how my mom used to wake me up in the mornings. But never mind that, you know what today is?"

Kanade watched the girl's brows furrow, and her eyes darting to and from the clock, blinking in confusion.

"The 25th?"

"No, silly!" Kanade said, giving a slap to her arm. "It's your birthday!"

"My... oh!"

"Yeah!" Kanade took the opportunity to bring out the cake and set it on Tsubasa's lap. "Here, I made this myself."

"Kanade..." Tsubasa said, picking up the fork. "You made this?"

"Well, I had a little bit of help from one of the maids." Kanade talked while Tsubasa began eating. "She taught me the recipe. She was also how I found out about your birthday. I overheard it from a conversation she was having. I woke up real early today so that-"

"Kanade, this is delicious!"

"Oh... wow seriously?" Kanade laughed. "Well I practiced tons, but I was still worried."

Tsubasa shook her head. "No, it tastes great. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm just starting!" Kanade now brandished her gift, and she relished the sight of Tsubasa's eyes widening in surprise.

"Kanade... you shouldn't have." She put the plate down beside her and took the present.

"Go ahead and open it."

"Right now? Are you sure?"

"Heck yeah!" Kanade was almost bouncing with excitement. Her blood, sweat, and tears were put into making this gift, and she just couldn't wait to see Tsubasa's reaction.

"Well, alright, if you say so."

Kanade wondered if Tsubasa felt as much anticipation as she did. She watched her intensely. Her eyes darted back and forth between Tsubasa's face and her hands as she tried to capture every tick of expression on her face.

Tsubasa's fingers slowly worked the ribbons loose. Then she carefully tore the wrapping paper, unfolded them and peeled them back, and revealed a lidded box, painted white and decorated with stickers of colorful stars, candles, and cake.

"What's this?" Tsubasa asked, shaking the box slightly. She heard a few items shuffle inside.

"Just open it and you'll find out!"

"You seem more eager than me." Tsubasa laughed. But she relented and finally slipped of the top.

Resting inside the box was a stack of cards. Each was only a few inches in size, but they all looked professionally made. Tsubasa picked up the first from the stack and studied it curiously. Written on it was a short note in flowing handwriting,

_ "To: Tsubasa _ __  
_ Happy birthday, dear! I've always admired how hardworking you are. _ _  
_ _ ~ Aoi Tomosato"_

"Tomosato-san wrote this?" Tsubasa asked.

"You bet!" Kanade said, a proud grin returning to her face. "There's one from the boss, Ryouko-san, Fujitaka-san..."

"There's so many!"

"Yeah, I think I got almost everyone at HQ to write you at least a little something. I got some from the maids here too. Also one from your one of your tutors too. And then I put it all on stationary."

Tsubasa picked up another card.

_ "Tsubasa, I cannot ask for a better niece. You make me proud. Keep chasing your dreams. Happy birthday. _ _  
_ _ \- Kaz. Genjuro" _

"Commander..."

This is what Kanade had been waiting for, to see Tsubasa's face light up as she looked through the cards. She only ever wanted to show Tsubasa how loved and appreciated she was, because she was the one who loved her the most.

"Kanade, is there one from you?"

"Oh, w-well yeah of course." She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "It's probably buried somewhere in the pile."

Tsubasa began sifting through the piles, and Kanade could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Her personal card was rather lengthy compared to the others, but the real issue was that it was embarrassingly sentimental. Definitely not something she would want to be read right in front of her.

"Haha, I mean, you don't have to read every single one right now. Why don't we-"

"Found it!" Tsubasa retrieved a card from the box that was slightly bigger than the others and folded multiple times.

"Wait!" Kanade snatched the card away from Tsubasa's hands as soon as it left the box. "I-I wanna change some things."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"Well..."

_ Yes, just how sappy it is can probably satisfy the entirety of Canada's maple syrup needs _ \- was what she wanted to say. But Kanade knew she couldn't go back now. She reluctantly handed the card back.

"Okay before you start, let me just..." Kanade lifted the blankets of Tsubasa's futon and crawled inside.

"Ah! Kanade, what are you-"

Tsubasa shifted to make room as Kanade buried herself deep inside. Finally, a single hand poked from under the blankets and gave a 'thumbs up'.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Tsubasa said, giggling. She began reading the card.

_ Tsubasa, happy birthday! I can't believe I only just found out, cus that means I've missed, like, two of your birthdays already! But, since I've met you, you've done so much for me. I used to be so angsty haha, but now... I can't thank you enough, and I hope I can show you how important you are to me, and to everyone. _

"Are you done yet," Kanade whispered.

Tsubasa laughed and patted the lump of blanket beside her. "Almost, don't worry."

_ You're my whole world, Tsubasa, and I'll do anything to help you reach your dreams. Still, I'd be happy the rest of my life if I can just keep singing with you forever. This little gift is hardly enough, but thank you for everything. Happy birthday. _ _  
_ _ ~ Love, Kanade _

"Kanade..."

The softness of her voice, that was how she knew Tsubasa had finished reading. Kanade poked her head out from under the blankets to look at the girl.

Tsubasa had set the cards back in the box, which now lay off the futon to her side. Her eyes were closed, but she was wiping at the corners of her eyes with one hand.

"Um... Tsubasa?" Kanade poked her side. "You okay?"

Tsubasa laid herself back on the futon and wrapped her arms around Kanade. She buried her face into Kanade's neck.

"Thank you, Kanade," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

Kanade hugged her back. She was beaming with pride. "Aww, it's nothing."

"I don't think.. I've ever had a birthday like this."

"Yeah?" Kanade patted Tsubasa's head, stroking her hand through her hair. "I'm glad I could be the first though."

"Mm..."

"Y'know, my goal was to give you such a great birthday that you'll never have a better one again."

Tsubasa laughed quietly, her puffs of air tickling Kanade's skin.

"I wouldn't want that. I think I'd want better and better birthdays."

"I suppose," Kanade said, laughing along. "Well, ready to get the day going?"

Tsubasa moaned and tightened her hold around Kanade. "Can't we stay like this? Just a little longer?"

"Of course," Kanade whispered back. "Happy birthday."

With a half eaten slice of cake and a box of birthday cards by their side, the two stayed wrapped up underneath the blankets the rest of the morning.


End file.
